


New Traditions

by moondor_majesty



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Femslash Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka was perfectly content to stay in bed a while longer – what with the warm, soft, Victorian inventor currently curled up against her. Bering & Wells drabble of a thing, written for femslash yuletide 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day #2 - Holiday Traditions

It was still early, but Pete and Claudia would probably be up soon. Rushing to open the pile of presents underneath the tree at the B&B like a pair of kids on, well… Christmas morning. Myka, however, was perfectly content to stay in bed a while longer – what with the warm, soft, Victorian inventor currently curled up against her, using Myka’s chest as a pillow.

“We should make this a tradition,” Myka mused, running a hand through H.G.’s hair. A few pieces of tinsel from the night before were still stuck in it.

“That would imply we only get to do this once a year,” Helena toyed, peering up at her.

“An _every day_ tradition,” Myka corrected, rolling over so that she was on top, now – straddling H.G. and kissing a slow line down her neck, then up and over the rise of her breasts. Teasing her nipples into perk peaks. “A multiple-times-a-day tradition,” she added. She’d never get tired of the way H.G. arched into her with a quiet, begging moan, whenever she ran her tongue right _there_. Or the louder, more urgent sounds that escaped her when Myka’s fingers sought out a lower, wetter territory and began to draw out every little shudder and gasp she could.

Elsewhere in the B&B, there were doors opening, and footsteps padding down the stairs to the living room. Myka would join them in a moment. She just had something of her own to unravel again, first.


End file.
